Chase Me
by TheAnimeAmigos
Summary: Gloomy skies, broken earphones, school bus bullies and a stolen mobile. Though maybe these two can find happiness in this mundane neighbourhood. One shot. High school AU. USUK with mentions of Franada towards the end.


**Hi guys! Lu here! Sorry for not posting for so long but we kinda got distracted by stuff and yeah...but hey! We may have not actually finished a story yet but both EmM and I are working on separate ones atm and this is my first one shot! Hope it's okay and I'm sorry if it seems rushed. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed! So without further ado...**

Arthur grit his teeth as he tried to settle his stomach, staring out of the dull glass of the school bus that jerked almost violently every time the driver raced over a speed bump. It was almost like he was trying to kill them.

But it wasn't the ride that nauseated him - it was the people. Teenagers, some not even that, some the same age as him. Racing up and down the aisles, shoving each other around like rag dolls, just plain immature - hell, they smashed cake all over the seats the other day. The driver kicked two of them off because of it, yet they still behaved like animals.

It was ridiculous, it was like something out of an American cartoon only worse. Everyday – arguments, water fights, shouting abuse to the general public out of the window, he'd even been sat on a couple of times! And was it really necessary to scream at the top of your lungs?

Honestly, most of them were younger than him and he was afraid of them. He hated it, he was on his own – if he said something, he'd be their next target. If he reported it, someone would find out. Usually he would at least try to block it out with music, but Peter had broken his earphones which is why he was so on edge.

These people had his anxiety screaming in his ears, telling him to hurry up and get home. He wanted to, he really did. These people made his stomach turn and his head spin. He hated his neighbourhood and he hated this bus. No wonder the driver went way over the speed limit. Bloody wankers.

Apparently someone had noticed his distress, or maybe it was his lack of earphones. Either way, he was relieved when his annoying American friend(?) gave up on trying to calm the younger kids and took up the seat beside him. If he wasn't alone, it would make him less of a target – this calmed him, even if it was just a bit.

But then he noticed Alfred's appearance...

"Alfred! What the bloody hell happened to you?!" horror and rage flooded the young man's tone.

Alfred winced as he accidentally poked himself in the eye when the bus jerked over another speed bump. "Give me a sec, dude! I just gotta get this contact out!"

Arthur just sat helplessly as he studied the younger's image – ripped shirt, bloodshot eyes, messed up hair and the superhero badges on his bag scribbled out with black sharpie, along with the badges on his leather jacket. He waited until Alfred had removed his contact lenses and had the glasses out of his bag, firmly on his face – thank bloody god they weren't broken. He spoke in a low tone, voice laced with a deep concern, "Alfred, what happened?"

Said blonde turned to meet the elder's gaze, for a moment he looked like a bullied 5 year old that could burst out crying at any second. But it was the look of concern on Arthur's face that made him shove the tears and emotions back down. Instead he let out a light chuckle, trying to lighten the mood and pass it off as nothing.

His friend wasn't convinced though, he'd seen Alfred cry before and he knew when he was trying not to. He could hear the sadness behind that forced laugh. It hardly ever happened but it hurt to hear. However, Alfred proceeded to avoid his question. "Dude, you don't need to act so serious. I'm fi-"

He was silenced when he met that glare. "Alfred..."

The atmosphere changed after that, Alfred let out a sigh and clenched his fists. He growled out his words in a lowly whisper so nobody else would hear. "Those bastards pinned me down, okay? They said what was the point in trying to get the younger kids to sit down when I'm just a kid myself for liking fiction – then they drew on my bag. Then they called me fake for wearing contacts and tried to take them out so I'd be like everyone else." He looked down at himself, "I guess they ripped my shirt too..."

He let out another sigh, he was referring to the last year students that smoked e-cigarettes at the back of the bus. They mocked him because he apparently 'acted like a teacher' and saw him as an easy target because he was in the year below them. He hated them so much, and now Arthur did too.

Said Brit was now livid, he found his fists curling and his nails probably pierce his palms. He tried his best to keep his volume under control. "Why the bloody hell didn't you fight back?! You could take on every one of them easily!"

"And get excluded?!" Alfred winced at how loud they were being and lowered his voice in fear one of them may hear, "look dude, you guys may have finished nearly all of your exams but if I get kicked out now, it'll affect me big time. You know they'll twist it if I do anything so just leave it, they're leaving soon anyway."

Arthur scoffed, "I guess you're right, it doesn't matter if I get excluded now, I can sit my exams somewhere else." He stood up and looked Alfred dead in the eye. "But don't think those wankers can get away with doing something this despicable."

The elder boy turned his gaze towards the back of the bus, not even noticing his racing heart. All he knew is that he was going to beat the fuck out of every one of those twats that did that to Alfred. Well, at least he was going to before Alfred dragged him back down in his seat.

"Don't think I'm letting you get your crazy ass kicked because of me dude. I appreciate it but I'm fine." He gave him a sad smile before letting go of his arm. "Please dude, let karma make its rounds."

Arthur was stunned into silence and almost forgot his rage for a second. He didn't realise the once completely egotistical and obnoxious American had become so mature. Then he realised he was still fuming, but that pleading look in those sky blue eyes made him hear him out. "You do realise that they'll think they can get away with this and will probably target more in future, don't you?"

The North American teen frowned knowingly, but he had a plan. "Sadly, I know dude. But this is exactly why I wanna become a police officer! Beating them up won't look good on my half, instead I'll report them and get them in trouble in a way that won't end in violence. That way I can successfully become a hero." He had crossed his arms in the midst of this speech and ended it with a smug smile directed at Arthur.

'Ah, so that's where the egotistical idiot went.' These were Arthur's thoughts as he almost giggled at his American bus partner, revoking a blush and a splutter of protest from said American. "What's so funny, old man?!"

The Brit wiped a stray tear from his eye as he finished laughing and offered Alfred a warm smile, "nothing you dolt. I have to comment on how mature you've become though. A few years ago you would've beat those wankers up without a thought and dealt with the consequences later. Now I think you'll make an excellent police officer. Dare I say I'm actually proud?" He teased.

The already bright blush ripened more for a moment before Alfred couldn't help but laugh himself. He was glad Arthur had chosen to get the same bus this year, he'd really cheered him up after what just happened. He may be a grumpy, tea-loving, sarcastic Brit most of the time, but he knew how to bring you up when you were down. "Of course you are man, and you're gonna miss me even more when you have to leave and get a job!"

Arthur tsked and smirked, "in your dreams Alfie, I live right around the corner. I wonder how long you can keep yourself away." He stuck his chin up at this, knowing the brat wouldn't be able to stay away for more than two weeks.

He couldn't disagree with this, how could he? The pair had known each other since they were kids and he was the first friend he ever made when he moved from America to England with his family. Sure, they bickered almost constantly, always have done and probably always will. But their parents were all great friends and they'd been through thick and thin together. He wasn't prepared to let that change just because they were growing up and he knew Arthur felt the same, even behind that stubborn exterior of old man, dorkiness and eyebrows. "Heh, I guess you're right dude. You can even have the hero visit you at work if you'd like!"

A snort came from the elder. "You git, god help you when I get my own house."

Arthur then felt his arm being grabbed. "Noooo! You can't move away dude! I'll be so bored!"

Arthur was about to respond to this with a mock-offended remark about him only being there for Alfred's personal entertainment when one of the last years, a brunette with straightened, medium length hair walked by, muttering the word "faggots." He found himself standing up coolly, fuelled by an unexpected bout of confidence.

Leaning on the back of the seat in front of him, he addressed the girl who was waiting to get off at the next stop. "And so what?" He caught the girls' attention yet she remained silent. "To begin with, Alfred and I are not gay, I don't know what gave you that idea." They were actually both bi, but he didn't need to mention that. "Secondly, that is an offensive and homophobic term which honestly doesn't look good on your part and no employer would want you working for them with language use like that. So I suggest you refrain from making petty comments like that in future because that will backfire on you greatly in this day and age." He scoffed at his own words because of how pathetic he found it was that he had to say this to a youth like himself nowadays. It was likely that she either got it from her family or got into the wrong crowd. But either way, she needed to be told, else she'd be in trouble if she said it to the wrong person.

"And thirdly," Alfred could see his friend's eyes darken, where the girl looked furious that she'd been told off in such a way by someone of the same age. Alfred backed Arthur up on every word though, he stayed quiet as the Brit shifted to a colder tone. "Thirdly, it is none of your business what goes on between Alfred and I, or anyone for that matter. So do me a favour and keep your nose out of our business and bugger off."

At this moment, the bus screeched to a stop and the doors opened. The now defeated teen had nothing to say but "piss off you gay cunt and don't tell me what to do!"

The Brit smirked darkly and sat back down, basking in the sense of victory he just achieved. Alfred just gave a half-hearted laugh. "Well you told her dude, though it's sad how there's still such closed minded people around."

Arthur nodded in agreement as he looked out of the window, the sky was grey though it didn't look like it'd rain today. He saw the bus stop go past, "next stop Alfie."

'Alfie' gave an amused 'tch' and stood up, pressing the stop button. "Yeah yeah, Artie" it'd been a while since he'd called him that, he should bring it back. He only agreed with himself more when he saw that hint of a blush upon Arthur's cheeks.

"Idiot, move before we miss our stop" He said as he shoved Alfred into the aisle when he stood up. The bus was pretty empty now, they both lived on the edge of the estate after all. He heard an audible "hmpf" come from Alfred when he almost fell into an empty seat. Arthur smirked.

They both walked to the front of the bus, waiting for it to stop when Arthur pulled out his phone to check the time, it was 3:24. Oh, they were early for a change? Probably due to the lack of last years. Alfred then had an idea – they had about five minutes...

As the bus came to a halt, the American snatched the mobile out of the now confused Brit's hands and darted quickly out of the bus' opening doors. It took a moment to comprehend what Alfred had just done before Arthur was hot on his heels. "Get back here you tosser!"

However, Alfred had no intention of going back, instead, he intended to have the green eyed boy come to him instead. He sprinted past Arthur's street and looked behind him at the slightly slower teen. "Chase me, dude! We've only got five minutes!" was the only thing he said before he took off up the road towards his own house.

Panting lightly, Arthur obeyed. He wanted his phone back yet he couldn't deny he was curious as to what Alfred had in mind. Five minutes? Five minutes for what?

The dirty-blonde finally reached his garden and paused to check Arthur's phone. Three minutes. He shoved the mobile into his pocket before flipping over the fence that led to his back yard with ease. He was an active child and had done this a thousand times despite his parents' chidings. Though today, he was pressed for time...

A second later and the bushy browed blonde was climbing the fence. Alfred tried to calm his racing heart, he had to keep his cool if he wanted this to work.

"Alfred, you git! What's the meaning of this!? We aren't kids anymore, you know?!" Arthur then jumped down from the fence, expecting to see his childhood friend doubled over in laughter. But as he regained his posture, he felt himself being grabbed by the waist and held against the fence. He felt time stop for a moment.

Then Alfred kissed him.

He didn't know why, but he felt himself melt and he felt his eyes slide shut. It wasn't even a proper kiss, no movement, no tongue. Just simple closed lips being held together. He was too shocked to even move. But it felt right.

A moment later and the American pulled away, brightly flushed and looking as shocked as Arthur did. The pair held eye contact for a few seconds before the shorter could take it no longer. He broke into a chorus of stutters and blushes before forming actual words. "Alfred, why?"

Alfred stayed silent and turned to walk away. For a moment, Arthur thought he regretted what just happened. But then he saw him reach the rose bush and pick up the clippers. Silently, he chose the prettiest red rose there was and clipped its stem. He spent a minute delicately trimming off the thorns in fear of damaging something so precious that it could've been his own heart, before he turned to face Arthur, eyes pointing at the ground.

"Why?" his voice shook with audible nerves before he mustered the courage to look up at Arthur. Eyes glassed over behind wired frames, he strolled towards him until they weren't that far apart anymore and offered the rose. He spoke in a mere whisper. "Because I think I love you."

Another moment of being overwhelmed and Arthur took the rose. Feeling his eyes well up, he grabbed Alfred by the tie and pull his lips to meet his own, desperately. His arms laced themselves around his neck, attempting to bring the blonde closer and in fear he'd slip away if he let go, rose clutched between dainty fingers.

Alfred did the same thing, only the only rose he was holding was the one who's waist he had his arms around. This delicate rose, he wanted to protect him.

Arthur then pulled his lips away and touched their noses together. A tear streamed down his cheek before he whispered back, "I think I love you too."

Stunned for a while, Alfred reached up to cup the shorter's cheek and wipe away the tear. Blue eyes staring into green and the grassy fields staring into the cloudless sky, foreheads found themselves resting against each other and the owners found themselves somewhere in the midst of laughter, tears and a newfound closeness.

"What have we here, eh?" The pair were pulled from their moment to see a smirking Matthew stood in the frame of the back door.

The pair blushed and spluttered, while stumbling for an explanation while Matthew watched in amusement as the couple pulled away from each other. Alfred repeatedly looked between his brother and his former best friend and finally took the latter's hand, proclaiming "screw it! Mattie, tell mom she's got a future son in law!"

Arthur blushed beet red at this and hit the American in the face. "You bloody idiot! You'll be in the ground before that happens!"

Matthew chuckled at this before noticing Alfred's appearance. "Gee Arthur, you could've at least bothered to undo the buttons."

Said Brit would've blushed scarlet at this if he didn't know the reason behind those rips. Alfred spoke instead. "Yeah bro, those guys at the back of the bus got me. Gonna make a complaint, no biggie!" He earned a stamp on the toe to this. "Ow! Okay okay, maybe they tried to poke my eyes out but I'm gonna get school to sort it out. So can we just leave it for now, I wanna spend time with Artie."

"Git, don't call me that!" another blush.

Alfred smirked then turned his attention to his older brother. "Hey bro, how come you're so late?"

"Traffic" He stated simply. There was no way he would let Arthur know he'd been making out with his French nemesis behind the back of the school.

"Ah, okay." Alfred was fooled but Arthur wasn't convinced, he'd have to ask about it later...

Matthew was concerned about what happened on the bus, but his brother seemed happy enough. He'd let him and Arthur have their fun and he'd ask questions later. He gave a small smile before retreating to the house. "You guys want pancakes to celebrate your relationship?" The Canadian asked out of the kitchen window, "It's about time you guys got together."

"Yay! Pancakes! I want ice cream on mine bro!" came Alfred.

"What do you mean about time?!" said Arthur before Alfred kissed him.

Matthew just chuckled as the newly lovers strolled hand in hand towards the house. He was glad they'd gotten together. It was like they'd found light in each others eyes amongst the dullness of this neighbourhood. He could tell, he hadn't seen either of them this happy in years. He smiled to himself as he poured the pancake batter into the pan, damn he was turning into Francis...

 **Thank you so much if you read this far and I hope you liked it! Also, unrelated, but I binge watched the entire of Yuri!!! On Ice last Saturday and I have to say it's freaking adorable. I would recommend to a friend...well, I already recommended it to pretty much everyone I know...**

 **Bu-bye!~~**


End file.
